Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply device of an engine.
Description of the Related Art
The fuel supply device of an engine includes a fuel supply piping that distributes fuel to fuel injectors of respective cylinders.
Conventional fuel supply piping includes a pipe main body portion having a fuel passage, an inlet pipe that introduces fuel to the pipe main body portion, a plurality of mountings that distribute fuel to respective injectors from the fuel passage, and a communication passage that connects the fuel passage and the mounting. The conventional fuel supply piping is an integrally molded product of a resin. (Refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-241754, for example.)